U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,493 describes a stuffed toy in the configuration of a pickle. The stuffed toy has changeable facial expressions in relation to the eyes and mouth. The eyes and mouth are formed from a stud which pierces the stuffed toy and is held in position via a washer, The remainder of the eyes or mouth are formed from a vinyl panel cut out in a crescent-shape and rotationally mounted to the stuff toy via the stud and washer arrangement. The expression of the stuffed toy may be changed by rotating the eyes and/or mouth panels which are made of a stiff material such an vinyl.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,376,040 and 5,800,242 also disclose dolls or toys including facial features which can be manipulated to, for example, selectively achieve a wide variety of moods or expressions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,040 describes a doll including a mouth in the form of an elastic band which is resilient wherein the mouth is temporarily deformed using a pair of fingers and thereafter the mouth returns to its undeformed configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,242 describes a toy including a skeleton structure of a plastically deformable material, the reinforcing frame of the skeleton structure being embedded in the material such as the rubber moulding.